Traditional implementations of object-storage mapping frameworks focus on enterprise client/server databases and only allow for a fixed configuration of databases or persistent data stores. Such a client/server enterprise environment does not support object-storage mapping in an environment in which the set of data stores are dynamic such as in a desktop environment where the set of available data sources may change often as file systems and network resources are dynamically detected and integrated into a user's computing environment. Prior art implementations do not allow the dynamic addition or removal of persistent data stores and do not provide a corresponding synchronous growth or reduction of the visible data set available to a client context as data stores are added or removed, respectively. Such functionality is desirable when the set of data stores is possibly dynamic.
Thus, there is a need for the dynamic management of persistent data stores.